A maintenance engineer should always monitor the plant condition. A variety of practical observations and analyses of machine performance data, such as number of ESDs, frequency of ESDs, output product quality, number of defective products produced, and plant performance efficiency should be considered.
These items bring the idea that a particular parameter of process requires careful monitoring in order to ensure a reasonable level of operational availability.
Reliability of data that has been given from a sensor is of great importance in condition monitoring. One of the ways to reach this level of fidelity is sensor data fusion.
The present invention discloses multiple sensors for temperature control of the furnace, wherein said sensors provide a precise and accurate measurement of the glass temperature separately. After acquiring sensors data, the fusion process is done using Bayesian approach in order to achieve more accurate values for glass temperature, thereby enhancing the system performance and decreasing the number of unnecessary emergency shut downs (unnecessary ESDs) of the furnace heating elements, which are produced due to false alarms.